La lassitude d'un homme
by Killua11
Summary: -Légères allusions de bisexualité/homosexualité- Cesare Borgia est un homme d'une puissance écrasante ; mais après avoir soumis presque toute l'Italie, qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore réussir à lui redonner l'envie de dominer?


Disclaimeur : pas la peine de vous dire que je ne suis pas à l'origine du jeu Assassin's Creed...

Cette histoire est, je pense, à la portée de la tolérance de tous, mais je préviens tout de même que certaines pensées de Cesare peuvent poser problème à certains. Je considère avant tout la façon globale de penser selon moi qui pourrait être celle de Cesare, mais je ne prétends absolument pas que ce soit la seule.

Lisez donc avec un minimum d'esprit ouvert!

**La lassitude d'un homme**

J'ai toujours été un conquérant. Je mets quiconque au défi d'oser soutenir le contraire.

En conséquence de ce trait de ma personnalité, j'ai toujours préféré l'influence masculine à celle des femmes, et ce, à ma connaissance dans tous les domaines. Dominer, jauger ma puissance en la mettant à l'épreuve face à celle d'un autre, être la cause de la soumission de quelqu'un de valeur. Tout cela, je ne cesse d'y aspirer depuis ma naissance.  
>Cela ne signifie pas que je méprise la compagnie des femmes, mais j'apprécie chez les hommes cette épreuve de force continuelle que je ne trouve pas avec elles. Les femmes sont rusées, j'en ai parfois fait l'expérience avec déplaisir, ce qui me fait aujourd'hui sourire. Ce que leur physionomie n'a daigné leur apporter, elles le comblent par l'exercice de leur habileté à manipuler, à jouer la comédie par tous les moyens possibles. A mes yeux, ce trait que j'apprécie, néanmoins avec une certaine prudence, ne gagne pas ma faveur, et ne pourra jamais la gagner.<br>Jamais aucune femme n'a pu me faire ressentir ce que je recherche chez un homme. J'ai besoin d'éprouver une résistance, et de la vaincre avec une certaine difficulté pour en tirer une pleine satisfaction. Rien n'est plus exaltant qu'un combat masculin. Je veux sentir la solidité de mon adversaire, peut-être douter de ma capacité à l'écraser, puis enfin soumettre le corps, inévitablement, inexorablement et sentir que je suis le maître.

Au niveau du corps, cette sensible différence est toujours présente. Un corps de femme est sensuel, agréable à saisir pour assouvir certaines tentations, mais pour moi rien ne vaut la fermeté contenue d'une chair masculine. C'est sans doute pour cela que l'on m'a vite jugé comme immoral, dépravé et indubitablement inconstant envers quiconque ou quoi que ce soit. J'ajouterai une nuance à cela : je ne suis fidèle qu'à ma soif de domination.  
>Malheureusement, à force de goûter aux plaisirs de l'affrontement, j'en suis arrivé à un point où j'ai du mal à trouver encore quelqu'un à ma mesure. Les inconvénients du pouvoir font, à ma grande déception, de plus en plus naître des serviteurs dociles plutôt que des sources d'excitations, et rares sont les hommes qui s'aventurent aujourd'hui à ériger une quelconque force contre moi. J'en suis peu à peu arrivé à exiger qu'une poignée d'hommes viennent se battre contre moi pour continuer à ressentir les frissons de plus en plus fades de la victoire. Même lorsque la nuit tombe et que je m'adonne à ce qu'ils jugent être des actes « dépravés », là encore j'en suis réduit à une monotonie consternante qui consiste à me servir au gré de mes envies parmi une douzaine d'habitués, si je puis dire. Je ne rencontre plus de résistance véritable et il me faut redoubler de brutalité ou en venir à des actes cruels pour ne pas m'ennuyer irrémédiablement.<br>C'est bien cela. Je m'ennuie.

Malgré tout ce que je fais pour susciter les plus vives réactions, séparer des familles, mettre des villes à feu et à sang, faire naître la haine ou l'envie, mettre en contraste des injustices ou faire passer des hommes ou des femmes mariées dans mon lit, plus personne n'ose me défier, et cela fait maintenant bien longtemps que je n'ai plus vraiment ressenti de véritable frisson. A quoi cela sert-il d'être un tyran si personne ne se soulève contre le tyran ?  
>J'en viens ainsi à gouverner l'Italie par lassitude.<p>

Pourtant, en faisant suivre et écouter mon père, le pape, j'ai récemment appris que plusieurs groupes de mercenaires commençaient à se rallier dans différentes villes de l'Italie, menées par certains chefs comme les éternels Sforza. Ce mouvement de résistance serait en quête d'objets dont je savais que mon père était à la recherche après avoir entendu parler d'un mythe oublié des temps anciens sans doute. A vrai dire, la raison de tout cela m'importe peu et je ne suis pas homme à croire aveuglément en quelque chose d'aussi fantasmagorique que des objets aux vertus soi-disant magiques qui permettraient de soumettre n'importe qui. J'ai soumis bien assez de personnes pour savoir que rien ne vaut la force physique pour cela, et une telle arme ne m'apporterait rien de plus que ce que je n'ai déjà. Ce qui m'intéresse là-dedans, c'est de pouvoir enfin redevenir Cesare Borgia dans toute sa splendeur.

« Messere, j'ai des nouvelles urgentes à vous communiquer…

-Parle donc, messager.

-C'est à propos des groupes de mercenaires en Toscane. Il semblerait que leur armée se rassemble sous l'initiative d'un homme que nous avons tenté de tuer avec le reste de sa famille à Florence. Il aurait rejoint les terres derrières les montagnes en direction de Monteriggionni où notre armée rencontrait déjà des difficultés. Cet homme semble vaincre tous nos soldats uns à uns sans que l'on n'arrive à l'arrêter. Le pape à l'air de s'en inquiéter et s'est apparemment décidé à vous faire part de ses plans à ce propos. Il vous fait convier dans ses appartements, que dois-je annoncer ?

-Dis-lui que je réponds à son appel. »

Alors il existe encore quelques hommes assez courageux pour se dresser contre la puissance conjointe du pape et de son fils illégitime à la tête des armées…Intéressant !

Cela vaudrait peut-être la peine de commencer à s'intéresser à cette histoire de fragments d'Eden…

« Connaît-on le nom de nos ennemis ?

-Eh bien il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de plusieurs familles. En Romagne, Catherina Sforza commence à rassembler ses hommes, et en Toscane, nous rencontrons plusieurs difficultés avec un ennemi récalcitrant du nom de Mario Auditore.

-Et celui qui ne cesse de décimer notre armée ? Qui est-ce ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il serait lié à notre homme, d'après ceux qui ont exécuté les Auditore de Florence, ce serait probablement le fils aîné, Ezio Auditore.

-Bien, va donner ta réponse au pape. »

Ezio Auditore. Cela sonne comme un nom de grand guerrier…mais aussi comme celui d'un jeune séducteur ! Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une esquisse de sourire apparaît au coin de mes lèvres.

Eh bien, à nous deux Ezio ! Voyons ce que tu réussiras à faire pour me distraire !

* * *

><p>Première histoire sur AC, ma foi j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!<p> 


End file.
